I. Field
The present invention relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for reducing power consumption by receiver circuit blocks in a wireless communication device.
II. Background
A wireless device in a wireless full-duplex communication system can simultaneously transmit and receive data for two-way communication. One such full-duplex system is a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system that is widely deployed in many parts of the world. For data transmission, a transmitter within the wireless device modulates data onto a transmit (TX) local oscillator (LO) signal to generate a TX modulated signal and further amplifies the TX modulated signal to generate a transmit signal having the proper signal level. The transmit signal is then routed via a duplexer and transmitted from an antenna to one or more base stations. For data reception, a receiver within the wireless device obtains a received signal via the antenna and duplexer and further amplifies, filters, and frequency downconverts the received signal with an RX LO signal to generate baseband signals. The baseband signals are conditioned, digitized, and further processed to recover data transmitted by the base stations.
For a fill-duplex wireless device, the transmitter and receiver may both be active at the same time, and the circuit blocks in the receiver may be subjected to interference from the transmitter. A portion of the transmit signal typically leaks from the duplexer to the receiver. The leaked signal, which is commonly called a TX leakage signal or a TX feed-through signal, may degrade the performance of the receiver circuit blocks. To achieve the desired performance in the presence of the TX leakage signal, the receiver circuit blocks are often biased with large amounts of current. If the wireless device is portable and powered by an internal battery, then the high bias current may significantly deplete battery power and reduce both talk time and standby time.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to reduce power consumption by receiver circuit blocks in a wireless device.